To Love a Snake
by JustYouAndI
Summary: Realizations are finally dawning on Orochimaru about his feelings for Kabuto but, what's stopping Kabuto from admitting his? Just a little dramatic fluff for these two guys. Gotta love 'em. Reviews and comments would be appreciated to make my fics better in the future! Thank You and enjoy the fluffiness!


Orochimaru looked over at the young man lying asleep on his chest. (No doubt tired from the previous night's activities.) He could see from the bed that the hotel window was still dark, only early morning. So he leaned his head back against the silky pillow and wrapped an arm around his medic. The snake sannin placed his other hand on his forehead and shaking his head a little to the left and right, quietly laughed to himself.

"Now, how did this happen?" He thought. Good-naturedly, of course. He would have never predicted that he, Orochimaru, the evil and twisted man who's ambitions put everyone behind him, the one who killed so many without regret, would have fallen for the silver haired ninja.

"Almost ironic," Orochimaru thought, as he traced the red marks on Kabuto's neck with his fingers, also taking time to rub his subordinate's back in slow circles, which only caused the said man to smile in his sleep and snuggle up closer in the crook of Orochimaru's neck.

"Mmmmmm, Orochimaaru-samaaaa…" Kabuto said still asleep, putting his arms subconsciously around Orochimaru's neck in and attempt to pull himself closer to the man. Orochimaru just laughed and shook his head again.

"Oh Gods, was this really happening?" He thought. Orochimaru knew this wouldn't work. He had a village to run, ambitions to fulfill, immortality to achieve. Not to mention an Uchiha brat to train. "How strange emotions work." He sighed, causing the man on top of him to stir.

"Mmmm," Kabuto stretched his arms and lazily folded them to support his head on Orochimaru's chest. "A little early, don't you think, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kabuto, What do you think of me?"

The question had caught Kabuto by surprise, and he blinked and bit his lip in confusion. "What— do I think of you?" he repeated. It was just a little too early and although Kabuto enjoyed playing these games with his master, it was just _too_ early to play this one.

Orochimaru didn't particularly knew what possessed him to ask him that. He was positive he knew the answer to it, but for some reason he wanted to hear it, so like any good experimenter would, he pushed it.

"Do you love me?"

"Wh—what, Orochimaru?"

There was an awkward silence that made Kabuto feel uneasy. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his master, he was supposed to be his right-hand man, the one who knocked sense into him when things got too far out of hand, and above all, his personal medic. Nowhere in the description was he to be Orochimaru's "_lover"_. Yes, they had sex and they slept with each other afterwards but that was all it was. Just that, sex and sleep. Then they would go their own ways. Maybe the occasional small kiss in the lab or a peck before he would leave to go on a mission but that was when they were alone. _Only when they were alone._ And, it usually seemed like it was by accident. Like it wasn't meant to happen or something.

Orochimaru thought Kabuto would have said, "yes" by now and went back to sleep but, he only got a blush from his medic. He supposed maybe he just needed more prodding.

"I love _you_." He said with a raise of his brow. Like maybe if he were to say it, Kabuto wouldn't be afraid to.

Kabuto's jaw dropped. "What did I just hear Orochimaru say to me?" he thought. "This isn't right. This isn't right, this is abnormal." He could feel his hands getting shaky. Orochimaru doesn't act like this. He didn't say things like _this_ to me." The medic-nin felt as if he was going to fall over and faint.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said, brushing the younger man's silver hair back out of his face with his hand.

"Huh—_huh_?" Kabuto stuttered. "I-I'm going—to go get some air." He managed to say before trying to push off of Orochimaru's chest. He got up into a sitting position on the side of the bed and was going to get up when Orochimaru caught his wrist.

"Kabuto."

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, I just-I-I-um, I-"

Orochimaru only laughed softly and pushed up off the bed to stand up in the middle of the room with Kabuto.

"Hmmm… Disappointing." Orochimaru tsked into Kabuto's ear. "I was hoping you would just admit it and then we could go back to sleep. Hmmmmm?" The snake-nin cooed, starting to suck on Kabuto's neck.

Kabuto moaned and leaned in towards the love-bite. Orochimaru's voice felt like a purr against Kabuto's skin. Orochimaru pulled him into a deep kiss. Kabuto let his arms travel up Orochimaru's back and around his neck. He could feel his eyes drop closed and Orochimaru's tongue dance around his own.

"Maybe… you just need some… reminding… on how you feel…" Orochimaru hissed in-between breaths, sucking on Kabuto's bottom lip. Kabuto felt Orochimaru's hand slide between his thighs and grope his length through the fabric of his pants.

"Orochi-maru-saam-a,"

Kabuto moaned into Orochimaru, starting to grind his hardness against his hand.

Orochimaru picked up both of Kabuto's legs and wrapped them around his waist to carry him to the bed. Once on the bed Orochimaru kissed his way up and down Kabuto's chest, circling a hard nipple with his tongue and sucking on it making Kabuto jerk upward into him.

"Ahh! Orochi-maaru…" Kabuto groaned, his hands free-roaming his master's back. Orochimaru made his way downward towards Kabuto's navel, teasing the skin. Kabuto dug his hands into his master's smooth dark hair. Slowly, Orochimaru removed the offending pants garment, freeing Kabuto's hard member and then got up, straddling Kabuto and pinning his hands to the bed to look down at him.

He was beautiful, face flushed and red, the look of lust mixed with desired, blood slowly dripping from the bitten lip. Orochimaru could feel himself getting harder by the second.

"Tease." Kabuto huffed, head turned to the side, helplessly in need of release.

"No, I think it's quite the other way around actually." Orochimaru purred into Kabuto's neck. Kabuto eyes opened for just a moment in confusion before Orochimaru sank back towards his member. Orochimaru took the head first, using his skillful tongue to circle it and give it a small squeeze. Then bobbed his head down and sucked, humming in approval to Kabuto's moans.

The hums vibrated pleasures right through Kabuto. He forgot where he was and how wrong this was, as most of the times he enjoyed pleasures from his master. He could feel himself coming to a climax and dug his hands deeper into Orochimaru's hair, bucking his hips into the sannin's mouth.

"Ahhh! Orochimaru!" Kabuto came into Orochimaru's mouth screaming his name.

Orochimaru masterfully swallowed his subordinate's seed and licked his lip with that skillful tongue of his. He moved back up the other man's torso and straddled him, his face close to Kabuto's, bringing him into a fierce kiss.

"Ughh…" Kabuto moaned into his master. "I need you-so- bad… please- Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gasped as he felt himself be entered by a single digit. Orochimaru lifted up his hand to Kabuto's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded. Kabuto obeyed, closing his eyes and lapping up the snake-sannins fingers. Orochimaru added another digit and Kabuto moaned pressing the side of his face into the older man's chest.

"Uhhhhh, Orochimaru-sama…"

Finally Orochimaru entered a third and pumped in and out of Kabuto slowly.

"Hn…" Kabuto gave a small sign of pleasure only to whimper in disapproval when both hands moved from their previous positions.

Kabuto panted hard and waited for Orochimaru to do something but, nothing happen. Orochimaru only stared at him, pants still on. (Although an obviously large tent in them gave him away.)

"Orochimaru-sama—please!" Kabuto whined. "Please! I need you! I want you!" Kabuto moved closer and started to undo the single drawstring bow holding up the pants and pulled down the hem of them with his hands when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto," He said. "You _still_ haven't answered my question."

"Why was he doing this?!" Kabuto thought. He was _already_ so frustrated with this man. It's not like he didn't know what the medic thought of him! But, to make him say it! It was just-just, cruel! Orochimaru knew more than anyone that no matter how much he wanted this to be something more, even if the snake himself wanted something more, even if they both sincerely loved each other that this could never, ever be something more than what it already was! So, why in the Gods' name make him say it!

Kabuto felt a tear run down his already red face and a sob escaped him as he tried to hide behind glossy silver bangs.

Orochimaru looked at him puzzled, "Kabuto… look at me." Kabuto only moved his head to the side in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the snake sannin. Orochimaru breathed and took Kabuto's chin in his hand, moving his head to look into clear grey eyes.

"Kabuto, why won't you answer me?" Orochimaru said, a tad annoyed and a tad sincere.

Kabuto bit his lip, drawing a small amount of blood again, "You know why!" he sobbed, than shook his head free from Orochimaru's grasp, "Why make me say it?" Kabuto brought his arms around his master's neck and pulled himself into the man's collar bone, sobbing.

Orochimaru breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the situation, he really was never good at these things however, this time he would have to try. He brought Kabuto up slowly, so the younger man was knelling on either side of his legs, bringing one hand behind the his neck and the other across his back, where he rubbed in soft, gentle circles.

"Kabuto, tell me what's wrong."

"You-you- you know!" Kabuto cried.

Orochimaru picked Kabuto's head up from his chest and looked at him. Raising his brow he said, "No, no I don't know. That's why you need to tell me."

Kabuto didn't want to say it. He had already bawled in front of the man. Now he must explain himself?

"Orochimaru-sama, please… I don't want to say it."

"Fine," The snake-sannin hissed, obviously annoyed. He let go of Kabuto and let him drop to the bed, moving himself to the end of it. "If you don't love me," Orochimaru said. "You _really _didn't have to act like child, you could have just said it."

"What?!" Kabuto thought, eyes wide. "No!" Kabuto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again.

Orochimaru felt a wet drop fall onto his hand. "Am I, crying?" He said to himself. He began to laugh, "And to think I thought you actually did too. I was almost sure." The snake hissed. "To think that _I _would be the one to let emotions get the best of me."

Kabuto looked up uneasily, "No," he whispered. "That's not what I meant…"

Orochimaru stood up and whipped around towards Kabuto, "Then what _did_ you mean!" He yelled, his arms up.

"Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru turned towards the wall and covered his face with his hand.

"Orochimaru… you know-,"

"What!" Orochimaru hissed back. "That we could never be? That it would never work? What do you take me for, an imbecile?"

Kabuto moved back "No, Orochimaru, that's not what I meant-"

"Do you think I wouldn't at least try to make it work?" He said despite his previous thoughts on the matter. "Is that why? Or do you just—" he stop short and sat on edge of the bed, head in his hand, frustrated and crying.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said moving behind him and wrapping his arms around Orochimaru's waist. "Yes, I'm afraid it won't work but…" he got up and scooted in-between Orochimaru's legs, his hands returning around the older man's waist.

"I do love you." He said, pressing the side of his head into Orochimaru's torso.

Orochimaru absentmindedly ran a hand through the man's silver hair. He signed, still not looking at Kabuto.

"You know," Kabuto began, "I was scared you weren't capable of loving anyone, anything, for that matter. No offense, my Lord."

Orochimaru began to laugh uneasily, and pulled Kabuto up to his lap, resting his head against his medic's shoulder.

"To think," Orochimaru thought, "A shonobi such as myself, let my emotions act up, and on top of that second guess myself and be _wrong _about it_." _

Kabuto caressed Orochimaru's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together.

"I admit, I was scared, still scared." Kabuto whispered.

"So am I." Kabuto could barley hear Orochimaru but could feel the snake sannin's hot breathe against his lips.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto felt himself be pushed into a soft kiss, just as deep as the others but much more gentle.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "Do you love me?"

Kabuto couldn't help but give a small grin at his master.

"Yes, I love you." He said.

"See, that wasn't so hard." The older nin taunted, his face still a fading red and his snake-like voice still somewhat sniffling from the last moment's episode, which Kabuto had to admit to himself he found almost cute. Not that he would ever describe Orochimaru that way—to his face.

"Now," Orochimaru said, raising a brow. "Where were we?"

Kabuto laughed and kissed Orochimaru with soft lips, dying to get back to the overlooked activities.


End file.
